


siirexion dragons-females

by optimusprime100



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: transformers dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprime100/pseuds/optimusprime100
Summary: I add info later.





	siirexion dragons-females

Name: Athena  
type: fire dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: amber  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: Buttercup  
type: water dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes  
  
---|---|---  
  
Name: Buffy  
type: earth dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: iris  
type: light dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: Ruby  
type: energy dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes  
  
Name: Eclipse  
type: wind dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes

|   |  


End file.
